


For Emergencies Only

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette are Bros, F/M, Identity Reveal, Late night ladynoir, accidental reveal, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Adrien gets himself and Ladybug burner phones, to use in emergencies only.One night, at like 2am, Adrien uses the wrong phone.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 471





	For Emergencies Only

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I'm aware this is stupid.

There was a buzzing from her phone. 

Marinette rolled over and grabbed it. The light from the phone blinded her for a moment. 

Then she realized which phone it was. 

Before even reading the message, Marinette Sat up. She knew the message history on this phone.

"Akuma at the Trocadero."

"Youll have to Patrol solo, I have a horrible stomach flu"

"The Akuma trapped civilian me."

"Hurry to the Louvre."

"Sorry I'm in Versaille, I saw the Akuma on the news great job."

"I wish Hawkmoth would quit, but no he has another Akuma at 5am, by the tower."

It was her bug phone. She and Chat messaged each other in emergencies. Only in emergencies. 

Usually Akuma attacks, but also bank robberies and mental breakdowns. It was nice to have a superhero partner.

Marinette squinted at the phone, reading the message.

Then she blinked. 

The words stayed the same.

"Brushing your teeth is the only time you clean your skeleton." -Chat.

She... honestly had no idea how to respond. She texted back. "This line is for emergencies only." And set the phone down.

"Sorry, wrong phone." Was his response.

She chuckled, trying to imagine who he could have possibly meant to send that message to. "It's okay, I'm just glad it's not another late night akuma."

"Yeah. Those are rough."

"What are you doing awake at 3 am anyways?" She asked.

"Sending my friends memes, but I was so tired I sent it to you."

"Okay, so like, this isn't an emergency, but I can't stop thinking about it."

"Right?"

"It's so weird. Teeth."

"Hahah yeah."

"Go to sleep Chaton."

"Ill see you in my dreams." 

"Flirt" she set down the phone, fully intent on going back to sleep.

Then her other phone buzzed.

It was a message from Adrien. While they had been getting closer recently, she wasn't sure if they were 'send memes at 3am' close, but he did it anyways.

Usually his memes were funny.

Marinette opened the message and screamed.

Tikki, who was barely awake looked at the phone.

"Brushing your teeth is the only time you clean your skeleton."

A few moments later, Adrien sent another text. "I'm sorry, you're probably asleep."

She responded. "No, its fine. I'm just surprised."

"About what?"

"I told you to go to sleep." She paused before typing, "Chaton ;)"

Her phone started buzzing. Incoming call from Adrien Agreste.

"Hey pretty boy." She smiled.

"So, I guess the Chat is out of the bag?" 

"That was such a horrible pun I almost hung up."

"Ladybug?"

"Yeah I thought we established that?"

"No. Oh."

"I still think we should use those phones for emergencies only."

"Agreed. But now that I know you're Ladybug."

"Oh no.."

"I'm sending you all the cat memes."

"Of course you are."

"You don't understand. Buginette."

"I do understand." She chuckled. "I actually have a few cat memes saved that make me think of you."

"I've been saving cat memes since the day we met. I have a folder with three years of cat memes just for you."

"Okay.. that might be a little excessive."

"You love me."

"Yeah, I do."

"You do? What about the other boy?"

"Adrien. You were the other boy."

"I'm literally crying. This is my dream."

"Buddy no."

"It's happy tears."

"I'm gonna Ladybug over there and give you a hug."

"I'd like that."

"See you soon."

Before Marinette could transform, her phone buzzed with 23 new messages from Adrien. 

She scrolled though, and without fail, every single one was a cat meme.

Sometimes, that boy was a lot.

But she loved him.


End file.
